60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Bronco
Description Baby Bronco is one of the five known main characters in 60 Parsecs!. During the scavenging part of the game, he has five hands to carry things. When another character is scavenging he takes up three hands and is seen cowering on the floor in fear. Appearance Baby Bronco has Caucasian skin, ginger hair, and a muscly build. He wears a green astronaut suit with yellow gloves, yellow boots, navy blue bendy joints, and a turquoise collar. Over time, he'll grow a beard, as well as longer hair. Background Baby Bronco is an adult man, but a very simple-minded one. From a young age, his biggest asset has been his extraordinary physical strength and build. Due to this, Baby was manipulated by his small time crook parents and became a criminal himself. The parents were disappointed in him due to an "angel heart". The Astrocitizen Program is quite literally his escape.... and a second chance. Stats Agility: 1 (Average) Intelligence: 0 (Dumb) Strength: ★ (Mighty) Boost: Friendly can make friends faster. Captain's Goal: Become friends with at least 3 of your crewmates. Trivia * Out of all the characters, Baby is given the least amount of time to prepare during Scavenge Mode. He only gets four seconds at most. Though he runs noticably slower than the others, he also has an extra arm to carry items with. * He is one of the best characters to send out on expeditions because of his extraordinary physical strength. It gives him a greater chance of surviving while exploring the outside world. * Various situations can occur when Baby Bronco is present in the space shuttle. One of which includes him asking the player if he's a liability or not, claiming his parents said that he always "strong-armed himself into more trouble than he was worth." * It is revealed that they abandoned him in jail after he was caught participating in one of their schemes, saying he wasn't even theirs. * A more rare situation can appear after he becomes soulmates with the player. It begins with him bashing his forehead against the terminal screen, complaining that he has never been good at reading. He reveals that he had only accidentally joined the Astrocitizen program, explaining that he never did any of the entry tests and actually broke into the place after escaping jail. * As a captain, his "Friendly" trait keeps his crewmates from becoming easily insubordinate towards him. (Although it can still happen depending on which decisions you make.) * While insane, he is shown sitting awkwardly in his chair with heavily bagged eyes and a crazed smirk, as well as underwear on his head. * If the player clicks on his sprite while he's insane, they could either be greeted by a long, drowned-out groan or an evil laugh. * There are also specific events that can happen once Baby goes crazy. In one of them, he regresses back to his pre-Astrocitizen criminal days, attempting to steal his crews' own supplies to please his desire for a heist. In another, he believes he became his superhero idol, 'The Soviet Socker', and tries to open the airlock to quote, "swat the bad guys" and "get the girls". Gallery Download.jpg|Baby Bronco in vigorous health. Dly0E4FUYAAwzXF.jpg|Baby Bronco reaching for a soup can in a 60 Parsecs! promo teaser. 60-Parsecs-survival-DD-01-1.png|Baby Bronco's regular sprite. 60-Parsecs-survival-EE-02-1.png|Baby Bronco's friendly sprite. PS_Messages_20181017_221106-1.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is friendly, starving and injured. PS_Messages_20181017_221104-1.jpg|Baby Bronco in vigorous health and injured. PS_Messages_20181018_123131-1.jpg|Baby Bronco in vigorous health with a full beard. Dork0HWUwAAQJ05-1.jpg|Dead Baby Bronco. DosfKADXkAoCKcU-1.jpg|Insane Baby Bronco. d386dfdbce5469c-a-nw-p.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is insane, sick and injured. 52d5c0c7f6e56a4-a-nw-p.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is sick, tired and weak. PS_Messages_20181018_100253-1.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is starving and insubordinate. 60-Parsecs_survival_Baby-Bronco-1.jpg|Well-fed Baby Bronco. image-1.jpg|Injured Baby Bronco Pre-Alpha DocgokaX0AEr7G5.jpeg|Baby Bronco and the rest of the crew featured for NASA's 60th anniversary. Found on Robot Gentleman's twitter. Sources Category:Characters Category:60 Parsecs! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Astrocitizen Category:60 Parsecs!